Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Sara Jaye
Summary: Sometimes, simply saying those three little words isn't enough. Especially if you're Sain. SainxPriscilla


"Actions Speak Louder Than Words"  
by Sara Jaye 

Another random one-shot, written in the spirit of Valentine's Day. Don't worry, I didn't randomly stick a modern holiday into the FE world.  
-laughs- This is just random fluff.

(Fire Emblem aint mine, I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.)

-

For some odd reason, Eliwood's army had chosen today, the seventh day in the month of the cavalier, to give roses to their loved ones. Priscilla did not know why, but when the idea had been introduced one week ago, she hadn't objected.

After all, there was nothing wrong with giving a gift to someone you cared about, just to let them know you cared.

And so today, everyone was walking about, giving roses of various hues to the ones they adored.

Especially Sain.

So far, he had given roses to every girl in the army. Rebecca, Fiora, Florina, Lyn, Serra...

If Priscilla knew him well enough, she was next.

She didn't know what to think.

On one hand, Sain was always looking out for her and made her blush with his flattery.

On the other hand, he did that for all the girls.

Knowing him, he'd given them all red roses.

Then, she saw him approaching, flower in hand.

"Ah, fair Princess Priscilla! How art thou this fine holy day of love?"

Priscilla smiled, a little more brightly than she really felt.

"I am well, sir. And yourself?"

"I couldn't be happier!" The knight beamed. "The ladies have accepted my gestures of affection with sincere gratitude!"

"I'm glad to hear it," Priscilla said.

"However...one rose has yet to be received by anyone," Sain sighed.

"I'm sorry. Were you rejected by someone?" Priscilla asked.

"Oh, of course not! I simply have not decided who shall receive the remaining flower!" Sain said. "Until now."

"Oh?"

Sain knelt before her, a single red rose clasped in his outstretched hand.

"My fairest Princess Priscilla, this rose...is for you."

Priscilla couldn't help blushing, despite knowing she was just one of many women he'd probably said this sort of thing to.

"Thank you, sir."

Sain looked mildly slighted.

"Princess...have you not noticed something significant about this rose?" he asked.

"Significant?"

"It is red, the color of passion and true love!" Sain said.

"But...how is that significant? You have given them to many other women in this army!" Priscilla argued.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," Sain said. "The roses I gave them are of pale colors like yellow and white. Those colors symbolize friendship and adoration. Platonic love, if you will."

Priscilla blinked slowly.

"...Then...this means..."

Sain actually blushed.

"Princess Priscilla..." He looked up, staring into her beautiful green eyes. "You are the one I love," he whispered.

"...Sain...!"

Priscilla's heart fluttered. Her instincts had told her not to trust this man, yet whenever he was around she couldn't help smiling. Partially because he was amusing, but also because somehow, he'd made her happy just by being there.

And seeing him blush, hearing him speak such simple words...

"If you mean it...then I accept," she said softly, taking the rose from his hand.

"I do mean it," Sain said. "I know my words may seem insincere and flighty, and I'm sorry for that."

"Actions speak louder than words, Sain," Priscilla said.

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

Sain stood up, smiling and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Then hear this," he whispered, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. After a moment, he pulled back, and Priscilla smirked.

"I hear you loud and clear," she said. "But...can you hear me?"

She kissed him, and Sain thought he'd gone right to Heaven.

"Perfectly," he said when Priscilla pulled back. The redhead smiled, then pulled a flower out of her satchel.

"I'd been waiting for the right person to give my red rose to. And it looks like I've found him," she said. Sain smiled and took the rose as she offered it.

"I accept...Priscilla."

-End-

I know Valentine's Day doesn't exist in the FE world (At least I assume it doesn't), and I didn't wanna just force it in there...hence my not making it "the 14th day". -wink- As for the month of the cavalier, I have no idea how the Elibe calender works. The only months I've seen mentioned in the game are the archer and the pegasus, in Kent/Farina B support. So I'm making an assumption...feel free to let me know if I'm way off.

Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
